Ask Shay Gleeful!
by mulzypops
Summary: Shay Shakr Gleeful, Dipper's rival and Gideon's less-insane but still mean cousin from my story "If Only" is passing his time in Pakistan by telling YOU that you can ask him questions! Ask him anything! What does he think of his cousin Gideon? How'd his rivalry with Dipper all start? Why is he going to Pakistan in the first place? Just ask him! Don't wait! He's impatient!
1. Ask Shay!

**Hey guys! In this story you can ask my OC from "If Only", Shay Shakr Gleeful, questions. If you don't know who he is, he's basically a bully who tormented Dipper Pines back in Piedmont (his old home) before Shay was sent to Pakistan to live with his mom's brother. Shay is cousins with Gideon on his dad's side but he's not exactly insane. Shay would rather verbally torture people although he does fight people (but not kill people) who he hates (like Dipper). Gideon dealt with Dipper when Dipper and Mabel left Piedmont for the summer. And now with the prologue!**

_New York Kennedy Airport, New York City, United States_

"Where's Pakistan Airlines Flight 712?" Shay asked in a gruff to the man at the counter.

"It's at Terminal 4 and it boards late at night."

He walked away without saying thank you.

After reaching the gate, he got his plane tickets out. He was decitizenized by the United States government for torturing several students and causing about 10 children to jump off the Golden Gate through his painful torture. He also was in trouble for kidnapping Dipper Pines. He was forced to live with his aunt and uncle in Lahore, Pakistan. His mom is Pakistani and his dad's American.

He opened his laptop. There was wi-fi at the airport, so he quickly got online and said, "hmph. Why not have people ask me questions? If they can ask my cousins Gideon and Cashmere they have to ask _me_ something."

There was a bit of time to kill before the 14 hour flight form New York to Pakistan, so he waited rather impatiently for questions.

**OK! And there we go! Start asking him questions! Guests have to review for questions, but users must PM me the questions. Unless of course, you're too lazy! Haha! :)**


	2. Shay's Opinions

**OK let's start the questions! Oh by the way any bad words will be censored with ****. So the D word for example will be censored with ******

It was a 14 hour flight from New York to Pakistan and it was as tiring as heck. After Shay finally got off the plane and headed into the airline lounge in Lahore, Pakistan, he went on his laptop to check the questions.

**Why are you so mean and stupid, do you still like Mabel?**

**Thxs, Laura**

"Um Laura, you might be mistaken for my cousin Gideon. He has a crush on Mabel not me. I hate her! I'm in Pakistan because of her. I tried to charm her so she wouldn't tell on people about what I did, but she caught me red-handed." Shay said. "NEXT QUESTION!"

**What do you think of your cousin Cashmere Gleeful? You know the one who's crazier than you and Gideon, crazy enough to kill her two sisters :D Tell us in detail your true thoughts on her lol :)**

**- Lil ol Gravity Falls :D**

"She's kind of weird because she has a crush on Gideon who's 6 years younger than me. And we argue alot. She was evil her whole life and I've only been evil for about 2 years (except for that time that she bribed me $50 to not tell anyone that she killed my cousins Primrose and Gloss). But we've started to get along better (but usually it's only because we need each other's help in our evil plans). Like she helped me come up with an idea for kidnapping Dipper. But my parents think that she (and Gideon) are both bad influences on me, when really it was Dipper's fault. I was able to tolerate their evil for the first 13 years of my life without getting affected so it probably makes sense that it was Dipper's fault, not Gideon's or Cashmere's. So technically I guess you could say we're frenemies. Hold on I'm getting a call." said Shay.

"WHAT NOW CASHMERE?" he grumbled.

"You're going to the United States?"

"To visit Gideon?"

"And you need my help with a plan to kill Dipper?"

"No way me and Dipper went to school together! We were friends for a brief amount of time until he revealed my secret!"

"Fine. Use a knife. But don't let security detect it. Security in Europe is more rigid than Pakistan. It's why when I return to the United States to visit my parents by the end of the summer, I have to go through a security check in Europe before I can enter the States."

"How do you make sure European security doesn't detect a knife? I don't know! Gee, I'm only a year older than you."

Then Shay's aunt and uncle, his mom's brother and sister-in-law, walked up.

"I'll call you back."

**And that's the first chapter of questions? Continue to ask Shay some more stuff! But please do PMs only, unless you're a guest.**


	3. IMPORTANT AN

**HEY EVERYONE!**

**Listen I got a PM from a moderator saying that I can only use PMs for questions for Shay (unless you are a guest), hence why I had to delete GravityFallsMD's request. So please from now on unless you are a guest, PM me if you wish to ask Shay questions.**


End file.
